warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:HesselJ
Een paar weetjes over mij -Ik aanbid heilige Albinoslakken, ik zit niet voor niets in de Heilige-albino-slakkenClan -Ik heb thuis 2 konijnen -Ik ben Warrior Cats gaan lezen door mijn broertje, die het al veel eerder las. -Ik heb astma -Mijn hobby's zijn: voetbal, karate, Warrior cats lezen en gamen (en een beetje Warriors personages tekenen). -bijna in al mijn berichtjes zal je erg veel puntjes aan het einde vinden (ik weet niet waarom) Mijn geloof Mijn geloof is... Ehhh vliegend spaghetti monster Dingen, dingen, en nog meer dingen thumb|290px|Deze mooie tekening heeft stormstarthecat voor mij heeft gemaakt |Badge 2= |Badge 3= |Badge 4= |Badge 5= }} Dingen waar ik van hou -katten -pizza -ijs (Zowel het eten als het bevroren water waar je op kunt schaatsen) -Warrior Cats -Konijnen -PSV -lesuitval (of liever de hele dag) -Voetbal Dingen waar ik een hekel aan heb -Tomaten -School -Wiskunde -Huiswerk -Leraren -Bedrijven die pakjes te laat bezorgen -Insecten Tekeningen en artworks (zonder programmatjes, dus met potlood en gum) Ik maak mijn tekeningen meestal met alleen grijs potlood en gum, soms met kleurpotloodjes, maar nooit met stift (als ik dan een keertje niet voorzichtig ben kan ik weer op nieuw beginnen..) thumb|Dit is een tekening van Divepelt (Duikpels, kat uit mijn fanfiction) thumb|Nog een tekening van Divepelt (ik weet niet waarom ik zoveel tekeningen van hem maak..) thumb|Schets van duikpels (kat uit mijn fanfiction) Mijn Warrior cats boeken mijn boekenplank: Dit is een lijst van de WC boeken: Nederlands: Originele serie: -De wildernis in^~ -Water en vuur^~ -Geheimen^~ -Voor de storm^~ -gevaar!~ -Vuurproef^~ De nieuwe profetie: -Middernacht~ -Maannacht~ -Dageraad~ -Sterrenlicht~ -Schemering^~ -Zonsondergang^~ Macht van drie: -Het tweede gezicht^~ Engelse boeken: Power of three: -The sight^~ -Dark river^~ -Outcast^ -Eclipse^ -Long shadows^ -Sunrise^ Omen of the stars: -The fourth apprentice^ -Fading echoes^ -Night whispers^ -Sign of the moon^ -The forgotten Warrior^ -The last hope^ Dawn of the clans: -The Sun trail -Thunder rising -The first battle -The blazing star -A Forest divided -Path of stars A vision of shadows: -The apprentice quest Super editions: -Firestars quest -Bluestars prophecy^ -Crookedstars promise^~ -Skyclans destiny -Tallstars revenge^ -Yellowfangs secret^' -Bramblestars storm -Mothflights vision Verlanglijstje: -Tales from the clans -Shadows of the clans -The ultimate guide -Dawn of the clans in boxset ^= heb ik ~= gelezen '= mee bezig "= besteld Dingetjes uit Warrior cats -Leeuwenpoot houdt van braamstruiken, want: Hulstkit: 'Was het maar groenblad, dan zijn de bomen veel voller..... Leeuwkit: 'En dan zijn er braamstruiken!' -Rainflower moet dood, want: -Blijkbaar vindt Gaaipoot dat Sparnaald een poes is, want: Birchfall: "You're not very sympathetic for a medicine cat." Jaypaw: "I'm here to heal you. If you want sympathy, go to the nursery." Grijsstreep en Vuurster zijn beste vrienden, want: Firestar:"Graystripe, whatever you decide to do, I will always be your friend." Binnenkort meer Top dries en vijfs Top 3 games: 1. FIFA 15 2. Clash of clans 3. Sims 4 Top 3 boeken: 1. Warrior Cats 2. De Grijze jager 3. Donald duck Top 5 Warrior Cats boeken: 1. Dark river 2. Crookedstars promise 3. Schemering 4. Dageraad 5. Gevaar! SPOILER ALERT Top 10 lievelingskatten uit Warrior cats: 1. Shellheart 2. Grijsstreep (jammer dat hij in Dageraad verdwijnt) 3. Kromster 4. Blauwster 5. Geeltand 6. Gaaipoot 7. Witstorm 8. Doodvoet 9. IJskit 10. Willowbreeze top 7 meest gehaatte katten: 1. Mapleshade (Te veel om haar te haten) 2. Tijgerster (Hij is gewoon slecht) 3. Donkerstreep 4. Brokkelster 5. Zwartster 6. Modderklauw 7. Klauwkop (moest je Spikkelblad maar niet vermoorden hè!) Top 5 katten waar ik eigenlijk niet zo erg veel mee heb (ik haat deze dus niet maar vind ze ook niet echt leuk): 1. Braamklauw 2. Vuurster 3. Eenster 4. Luipaardster (In Crookedstars Promise was ze wel leuk, jammer dat haar moeder dood ging , na Crookedstars Promise werd ze minder leuk... ) 5. Kwiklicht Einde spoiler alert Mijn fanfiction Ik ben begonnen aan mijn Fanfiction, en heb al ooit al wel een verhaal geschreven (nooit afgemaakt) over iets wat na zonsondergang zou kunnen gebeuren (dit verhaal ging over Duikpoot, waar mijn nieuwe verhaal ook gedeeltelijk over gaat), en mijn nieuwe verhaal zal op mijn oude verhaal gebaseerd zijn (wel met andere katten natuurlijk). Mijn Fanfiction zal gaan over twee katten, dat zijn: Roodkit/poot/streep en Duikkit/poot/pels (misschien zelfs nog Duikster). Ik schijf mijn verhaal op word, en zal elk weekend (meestal zaterdag) het overplaatsen naar de Warrior cats Fanfiction wiki. Een paar dingen over het de fanfiction (naam, aantal hoofdstukken, samenvatting etc.): Naam: Dwaalspoor Serienaam: Roodstreeps Fanfiction Aantal waarschijnlijke hoofdstukken: tussen de 17 en de 23 Samenvatting: Roodkit is blij wanneer hij eindelijk met zijn broertje Duikkit leerling wordt, en dat hij eindelijk zijn leerlingennaam heeft. Als roodpoot die nacht een droom krijgt, schrikt hij. Een vijfde clan zal komen. Het bos zal rood kleuren, en belangrijke katten zullen sterven. Roodpoot beslist hier niks mee te doen, totdat hij hoort dat de SchaduwClan niet aanwezig was op de grote vergadering, en dat ze al lang geen verse geuren langs de grens hebben aan gebracht. Duikpoot blijk een soort gelijke droom te hebben gehad. Zal het hen lukken hun clan en het bos te redden?, of zullen ze allemaal ten onder gaan? Fanfiction stamboom: Stamboom Deze stamboom heeft niks te maken met Warrior cats en gaat over de echte wereld Categorie:Jongens Categorie:Gebruikers uit Europa Categorie:Gebruikers die in de Heilige Albino-SlakkenClan zitten Categorie:Fanfiction schrijvers